Light emitting diodes and laser diodes are well known solid state electronic devices capable of generating light upon application of a sufficient voltage. Light emitting diodes and laser diodes may be generally referred to as light emitting devices (“LEDs”). Light emitting devices generally include a p-n junction formed in an epitaxial layer grown on a substrate such as sapphire, silicon, silicon carbide, gallium arsenide and the like. The wavelength distribution of the light generated by the LED generally depends on the material from which the p-n junction is fabricated and the structure of the thin epitaxial layers that make up the active region of the device.
Typically, an LED chip includes a substrate, an n-type epitaxial region formed on the substrate and a p-type epitaxial region formed on the n-type epitaxial region (or vice-versa). In order to facilitate the application of a voltage to the device, an anode ohmic contact is formed on a p-type region of the device (typically, an exposed p-type epitaxial layer) and a cathode ohmic contact is formed on an n-type region of the device (such as the substrate or an exposed n-type epitaxial layer). In other embodiments, a substrate need not be included. Accordingly, the term “diode” or “chip” typically refers to the structure that minimally includes two semiconductor portions of opposite conductivity types (p and n) along with some form of ohmic contacts to permit current to be applied across the resulting p-n junction.
It is known to enclose an LED chip in a package that can perform a number of functions and provide a number of benefits. For example, an LED package can provide mechanical support and environmental protection for the chip, as well as providing electrical leads for connecting the chip to an external circuit, and heatsinks for efficient heat extraction from the chip. An LED package can also perform optical functions. For example, an LED package can include optical materials and/or structures, such as lenses, reflectors, light scattering layers, etc., that can direct light output by the semiconductor chip in a desired manner.
In a typical LED package 10 illustrated in FIG. 1, an LED chip 12 is mounted on a reflective cup 13 by means of a solder bond or conductive epoxy. One or more wirebonds 11 connect the ohmic contacts of the LED chip 12 to leads 15A and/or 15B, which may be attached to or integral with the reflective cup 13. The reflective cup 13 may be filled with an encapsulant material 16 containing a wavelength conversion material such as phosphor particles. The entire assembly may then be encapsulated in a clear protective resin 14, which may be molded in the shape of a lens to collimate the light emitted from the LED chip 12.
The color emitted by an LED is largely defined by the material from which it is formed. Chips formed of gallium arsenide (GaAs) and gallium phosphide (GaP) tend to emit photons in the lower energy (red and yellow) portions of the visible spectrum. Materials such as silicon carbide (SiC) and the Group III nitrides (e.g., AlGaN, InGaN, AlInGaN) have larger bandgaps and thus can generate photons with greater energy that appear in the green, blue and violet portions of the visible spectrum as well as in the ultraviolet portions of the electromagnetic spectrum.
It is often desirable to incorporate phosphor into an LED package to enhance the emitted radiation in a particular frequency band and/or to convert at least some of the radiation to another frequency band. In general, light is emitted by a phosphor when a photon having energy higher than a bandgap of the phosphor material passes through the phosphor and is absorbed. When the photon is absorbed, an electronic carrier in the phosphor is stimulated from a resting state to an excited state. When the electronic carrier decays back to a resting state, a photon can be emitted by the phosphor. However, the emitted photon may have an energy that is less than the energy of the absorbed photon. Thus, the emitted photon may have a wavelength that is longer than the absorbed photon.
The term “phosphor” is used herein to refer to any materials that absorb light at one wavelength and re-emit light at a different wavelength, regardless of the delay between absorption and re-emission and regardless of the wavelengths involved. Accordingly, the term “phosphor” is used herein to refer to materials that are sometimes called fluorescent and/or phosphorescent. In general, phosphor particles absorb light having shorter wavelengths and re-emit light having longer wavelengths. As such, some or all of the light emitted by the LED chip at a first wavelength may be absorbed by the phosphor particles, which may responsively emit light at a second wavelength. For example, a single blue emitting LED chip may be surrounded with a yellow phosphor, such as cerium-doped yttrium aluminum garnet (YAG). The resulting light, which is a combination of blue light and yellow light, may appear white to an observer.
Methods of applying phosphor to an LED chip include conformal coating methods and mini-glob methods. Conformal coatings are traditionally applied by dipping, spraying or simple flow coating. However, conformal coating methods may waste phosphor as the coating is typically not specific to a small target area. In mini-glob methods, a small amount of resin carrying a dispersed phosphor is applied to a specific location(s) of a surface of an LED chip. Although more efficient in the amount of phosphor used and the dCCT (Delta Color Coordinate Temperature, i.e., the range of color temperatures emitted from a device when viewed from full range of angles) obtained, conventional mini-glob methods may not be as conversion-efficient as conformal coating methods. As such, methods of applying phosphor that achieve both conversion efficiency and efficiency in the amount of phosphor used, as well as dCCT obtained, are desired.